Many of a Wisp and Colour Problem
This is where 4 teams have issues that need to be solved. Also, Spikeball is missing. (Previous sector here). Chapter 11-Looking for Colours of a Different Sort Crystal and Sophana were still looking for Spikeball, whilst also trying to follow Bananahead, and came across a familiar looking town. Sophana: A town in the middle of a forest... Crystal: Hedgehog Town, no doubt, see, you can see Water Palace over there (points). Sophana: No doubt. Crystal: We might as well rest up here, we haven't found him, he might be very far. Fru and Fro, two hedgehogs with their very strange Chao, noticed the two walking through the town and went up to them. Fru: Yo, what's up, you two? Sophana: Who are you? Crystal: We haven't seen yous before, that's certainly something. Fru: I'm Fru, and this is my bro, Fro. Kit: Chao! (Hi!) Cackle: Chaooo... (Hiii....) Fro: Yeah, dude, mind not getting the big intro? Fru: Come on bud... Crystal: Do you know anything about Mr Bananahead? Fru: The guy Aleena saw? Who stole Dexty? Sophana: Dexter?! Fru: Oh, and who was planning to go to Water Palace? Crystal: That's enough info, but did you see anything pink and small with him? Fru: I don't know, she only told me. Though she was surprised to see a Wisp with him, she said. Crystal: Thanks, we're off, now. They ran off. Fru: What did we do? Fro: Maybe spark their rockets? Fru: You idiot... Chapter 12-To Rescue Soon-To-Be-Colourless Friends As they ran through a bit of Leaf Storm to rescue their friends, they came across a friend of Dexters, Daffodil. Crystal: Long time no see. Daffodil: You two? I haven't seen yous in ages! Sophana: Do you know anything about Dexter? Daffodil: You heard too? Oh geez, why the rumour... Sophana: Huh? Daffodil: Dexter wasn't taken by Bananahead, but by Spikeball. Sopahan: WHAT?! Daffodil: That's why I'm worried because I didn't see you anywhere in sight and I was worried. Crystal: He must have been taken and now they're trying to taunt us, trying to get us to catch up. Silly man... Daffodil: So, what, Spikeball's possessed or something? Sophana: Kinda... Daffodil: So, do yous know if he's- Sophana: How many times have I answered the question? Look, I know what Spikeball's going through, somewhere, his soul is trapped in a machine, wanna know why I know? '''I '''was in a machine. Daffodil: You? Crystal: Calm down, I know that you must've gone through horror and you're worried, but it's Daffodil, she doesn't know anything. Daffodil: I also know Silla was taken too, along with Rosa. Indigo I never saw, maybe he's out. I did hear he went to Green Hill Zone... Sophana: So two members of the survivor group... Crystal: Do you know where Dexter was taken? Daffodil: I hid, I saw them (points towards Water Palace) go that way. I just hope he isn't after Stella! Crystal: Calm down, Daff, you aren't making this better. Daffodil: Yeah, ok. Sophana: Let's go, Spikeball needs to return... Crystal: Along with anyone else. They then ran off as Daffodil waved. Chapter 13-Finding a Possessed Colour They ended up at Water Palace, finding nothing. Sophana: Is Stella gone? Crystal: Well, I can't check. Sophana: I don't want to fly, I might get spotted by him. Crystal: Well, there's no other way now, is there? Sophana: Quickly. She then flew up and took a look, seeing a blue speck running towards the forest above. Sophana: Stella! She then went back to Crystal. Crystal: Find anything? Sophana: In the forest above here, I saw her running. She's either being forced or for Dexter. Crystal: Let's go then. Sophana then ran after her. They ran into the forest, but found it to be very dark. Sophana: I say we split. Crystal: But it's very dark, I can't see us finding the base separately safely. Sophana: Ok. Spikeball, behind a tree, saw the two. Crystal: I get the feeling we're being watched. Sophana: Many have said that before, right? Crystal: I know, but maybe he's here. Spikeball! Then he came out in front of them. Spikeball: Plip plip plip! (Hello you two!) Sophana: Huh? Crystal: What.. Sophana: This isn't normal... Crystal: What isn't? Sophana: He seems normal, but I can't translate him anymore! Crystal: Then it's an act. Spikeball: Plip, plip plip plip... plip plip... (Oh, this is no act... no no...) Sophana: Nope, nothing. I can translate him whenever I want, that started when we first met, now it's busted! Crystal: Machine, somewhere. End of it. Spikeball: Plip pliplip? (What machine?) Crystal: Hey Spiky! Spikeball: Plip plip plip! (Hey hey hey!) Crystal: You're mad now, right? Well, if you want us to understand you, freeze! Spikeball: Plip? (Huh?) Then he got frozen into an ice cube. Crystal: I'm sorry, but he needs to. Sophana: I know, it's normal for you. Crystal: Now, we're gonna get him back. Along with Stella and Dexter. They ran towards the base Sophana saw. Chapter 14-Getting To The Healing Point They found the forest, and got through it. to find Bananahead's base. Sophana: Alright, Bananahead, let Spikeball go! Bananahead: And why would I want to let him when he's done such a good job? Dexter, Rosa, Silla and Stella looked confused. Bananahead: They're the enemy. Dexter: The enemy...? Stella: We can't trust them then. Silla: Of course not. Sophana: Guys... Crystal: Snap out of it! Fight it, all of yous! Rosa, however, was shaking her head, not in response, but strangely. Bananahead: What could be wrong here? Rosa: I... will... not... harm... my... friends! She continued to fight her alter-ego, until she realised she was alright. Sophana: Rosa! Crystal: That a girl! Rosa: I may not have seen yous much, but I know when wrong is wrong, they've been corrupted, and I won't let that be. Bananahead: NOOO! The machine failed! Well, at least it got those three! The ice cube had nearly melted enough, too, but Spikeball however, was free from his alter self, but fell to the ground. Sophana: Spikeball! Rosa: I do feel strange though... Crystal: How? Rosa: That machine doubles you, and you see out of two things. I still feel like half of me's in a machine... Crystal: You will heal all of them, now! Bananahead: And WHY would I want to do that, Crystal? No fun. Sophana: Your perception of fun is horrible! Bananahead: Oh will you look at the time? I need to get to Neon City, there might be some there. He then escaped, leaving the 3 possessed with them. Crystal: Sophana, can you handle Spikeball and Rosa? I'll take care of the 3! Rosa: But I want to fight too! Crystal: It's distracting, now go with Sophana. Rosa then hopped in with Spikeball, as Sophana restored the full thing of both of them. Sophana: Now I feel like I'm full again too. Rosa: That feels better. Silla: Not for long! Dexter: We need to help our friend! Stella: I can! She then flew up taking the other 2 with her, following Bananahead. Chapter 15-Chasing the Corrupted Heroes Crystal: No! They got away! Sophana: What should we do? Rosa: I'll join yous for a bit, for Silla. Crystal: We may need to tell Siway, Aleena and Tillin about this... Sophana: Let's do that... Rosa: I'll handle SIway, you handle the other two. They split up, in opposite directions. Rosa: Siway... Siway: What... do you know where Silla went? Rosa: She escaped grasp, but I'm going with friends to save her. Siway: Can't I save her? She is my best friend. Rosa: She's too far away, and the friends I'm with can help better. Siway: Alright, let me guess, Crystal and Sophana? Their group know everything. Rosa: But I'm going for her too, ok? I'm just telling you that now. Siway: Sure. Rosa: So goodbye. Meanwhile, with Crystal and Sophana. Crystal: Aleena...? Sophana: Is Tillin there? Aleena: Yeah? Tillin: I'm here too. Crystal: Just so you know, Dexter slipped out of our reach, we couldn't get him. Aleena: Aww, but you're gonna go after him, right? Sophana: Yes, of course. Stella too, she took them away, they're all.... evil now. Tillin: Just like Bananaheads evil scheme. His plan all along, make all of us evil, or at least do that to help us respect him. Aleena: It's cruel and horrible, especially to a wolf with a bad past like that, it's just horrible! Crystal: We're going after him, it's ok. Aleena: Do that for all of us. Tillin: Get them close to here. Sophana: Ok! The main group then met up. Crystal: We're going after Silla, Stella and Dexter, ok? Rosa and Sophana: Ok! They then ran off, after the other heroes. To be continued... here Category:Evil Arc